


Немного подровнять

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Makeover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Говорят, что красота требует жертв, и для Пидж эта тема стала настоящей занозой в заднице. Широ может только посочувствовать своей возлюбленной и использовать руку-протез с пользой.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 2





	Немного подровнять

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little off the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463497) by [Empress_Of_Edenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia). 



Широ смотрел на голографическую копию своих последних стратегий, казалось, уже в миллионный раз.

— Хм… нет, — бормотал он про себя, — Лэнс на этой позиции находится в невыгодном положении. Может быть, мне поставить его чуть выше… — он провёл пальцем по голографическому экрану, перетаскивая аватар Лэнса на нужное место.

Широ редактировал, перестраивал и пересматривал свои планы, когда позади него послышались шаркающие шаги. Поначалу он не обращал на них внимания. Сегодня все ходили по замку туда-сюда, занимаясь делами, которых, помимо спасения вселенной, и без того накопилось немало. Если бы Широ отлынивал от работы, то позже её стало бы неимоверно много, поэтому он предпочитал не отвлекаться лишний раз.

Но затем, судя по звуку, кто-то явно подошёл к нему. Кто-то невысокий, кто носил большие неуклюжие ботинки и очень громко топал. И ворчал, выдавая одно проклятие за другим.

«О, нет, — подумал Широ, — очень надеюсь, что она не выбрала меня в качестве собеседника для очередного разговора о компьютерах»

— Широ, — произнесла Пидж прежде, чем он успел её поприветствовать, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Это ведь не связано с технологиями? — с опаской поинтересовался Широ, всё ещё концентрируясь на размышлении о боевых стратегиях.

— Нет, это… ну, кое-что другое, — замявшись, отозвалась Пидж. Её голос звучал ужасно смущённо.

— Не понимаю, — ответил Широ, — не могла бы ты уточнить? Извини, я просто слишком занят сейчас.

С её губ сорвался раздражительный вздох.

— Просто повернись и увидишь сам.

Широ оглянулся через плечо, и улыбка тут же вспыхнула на его лице, хотя он изо всех сил попытался сдержать её, чтобы не обидеть свою девушку. Пидж стояла и смотрела на него, вся красная и стиснувшая ладони в кулаки. Прекрасные длинные волосы, которые она отращивала на протяжении шести месяцев, превратились в запутанное гнездо из проводов, кабелей и различных микросхем. Там были и другие вещи, но Широ точно не хотел бы о них знать.

— Ничего смешного! Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело ухаживать за этим дерьмом?! — взорвалась Пидж.

Гнев на её лице вновь сменился смущением, когда до неё дошло, что Широ с его короткими волосами точно её не поймёт.

— Могу себе представить, — ответил он, наконец-то придав своему лицу привычное нейтральное выражение.

Пидж измотанно простонала.

Она попробовала, но так и не смогла вытащить кабель из своей «паутины».

— Я пыталась всё утро, но стало ещё хуже.

Широ нажал кнопку «Сохранить» на своём планшете, прежде чем закрыть программу. Их следующая миссия была не раньше, чем через два дня — так сказала Аллура. Посему он мог потратить несколько минут на то, чтобы помочь Пидж.

— Идём, — сказал он, ведя её за собой.

— Но куда? — спросила Пидж.

— Думаю, будет удобнее, если мы разберёмся с этим в моей комнате, — объяснил Широ, — хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя более комфортно.

Пидж промолчала и проследовала за ним в его спальню, после чего, как обычно, села на пол.

Широ сел на кровать позади неё.

— Сиди тихо и не дёргайся.

— Почему? Что ты собираешься делать? — настороженно спросила Пидж.

— Не хочу тебя обжечь, — ответил Широ, ожидая, пока его протезированная рука нагреется.

Пидж кивнула и расслабилась, покорно опустив руки на колени.

Когда рука нагрелась до необходимой температуры, Широ наклонился вперёд и провёл указательным пальцем по волосам Пидж. Легче всего будет начать с распутывания волос и извлечения посторонних предметов.

— Как это вообще случилось? — удивлённо спросил он.

— Чёрт его знает. Сначала там был только один провод. Клянусь, я собиралась разобраться с этим сразу после того, как закончу работу в лаборатории, но потом… я забыла.

Широ начал понимать, в чём дело. Это было неизбежно — лишь вопрос времени, когда мытьё и расчёсывание волос должны были уступить работе с компьютерами. Широ аккуратно срезал пару клочков, которые нельзя было распутать.

— В последнее время мы постоянно были на миссиях, — произнёс он, — поэтому я не виню тебя.

— Ага, — отозвалась Пидж.

Казалось, она вздохнула с облегчением и теперь расслабилась по-настоящему.

Широ распутывал «гнездо» около получаса, постоянно вовлекая Пидж в непринуждённую беседу, поскольку такой способ помогал отвлекать девушку от мыслей о раскалённом протезе, то и дело приближавшимся к её коже, а также разбавлял неловкое молчание в комнате. В замке не было ни телевизоров, ни радио, ни чего-либо ещё, подобного устройствам с Земли, поэтому Широ приходилось самому развлекать Пидж. И он старался. И с каждым часом Пидж становилась более улыбчивой и менее раздражительной.

К тому времени, когда Широ закончил, рядом с Пидж лежала куча из микросхем, проводов и запутанных клочков волос. Широ взглянул на кучу, а затем на Пидж. Он нахмурился, увидев неровные «дыры» образовавшиеся в её причёске после своеобразной «спасательной операции». Он не хотел думать о швейцарском сыре, смотря на её волосы, однако это всё, что приходило ему на ум.

— Думаю, я не смогу больше ходить в таком виде, да? — Пидж слегка обернулась, взглянув на него.

— Нет. Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя в драке повыдёргивали волосы, — признался Широ.

Он знал, как она любила свои длинные волосы, и что она обязательно будет по ним скучать, но другого выхода не было.

Пидж обречённо вздохнула и обхватила колени руками.

— Ладно, — сказала она после небольшой паузы.

Широ позволил ей прогуляться по комнате, чтобы размять затёкшие конечности и вновь сесть перед ним. Его рука уже успела достаточно остыть и теперь нагревалась вновь. Он поднёс кончики пальцев к уху Пидж, когда она внезапно остановила его.

— Погоди, — она прикоснулась к его протезу, — в этот раз не так коротко.

— Хорошо. Какую длину я должен оставить? — уточнил Широ.

Хотя, если честно, эти волосы было сложно спасти.

Пидж указала на пространство между плечом и шеей.

— Сократишь до сюда, ладно?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Широ.

Он плавно провёл пальцем по волосам. Отрезанные локоны были выброшены в кучу проводов, микросхем и прочего ненужного мусора. К тому времени, как они закончили, комната стала похожа на парикмахерскую, но результат того стоил. Отрезав волосы возлюбленной до желаемой длины, Широ потратил ещё немного времени на то, чтобы придать стиль образу Пидж. Он пригладил её волосы, оставив пару прядей торчащими в стороны, и это выглядело прекрасно.

— Ты неплохо справился для того, кто никогда не имел длинных волос, — прокомментировала его работу Пидж.

— Ты ведь помнишь моих сестёр? — спросил Широ.

— Едва, — честно ответила Пидж.

В этом не было ничего личного.

— Раньше я постоянно смотрел, как они экспериментировали с внешностью друг друга, — продолжил он, — я, конечно, не эксперт, но, думаю, азы освоил.

— Ты же не собираешься делать то же самое со мной? — напряглась Пидж.

— Я шучу, дорогая, — усмехнулся Широ, — я бы никогда не сделал этого с тобой.

Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Пидж в лоб.

— Придурок, — рассмеялась она, но тут же замерла, когда он заправил прядь волос ей за ухо. Удивительно, что хоть что-то удалось спасти.

Осталось разобраться лишь с чёлкой. Пидж явно заботилась о ней, поскольку это было проще всего с графиком её работы. Он просто расчёсывал её чёлку до тех пор, пока она не стала гладкой, и разделил её, оставив локон посередине. Это была бы не Пидж, если бы над её маленьким носиком не было милой пряди-завитушки.

— Ты закончил? — спросила Пидж, когда Широ встал, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

Он внимательно изучил её, скрестив руки на груди, но, чем дольше всматривался, тем больше понимал, что всё в новом облике Пидж было идеально. Её причёска стала короче, но отнюдь не в мальчишечьем стиле. Напротив, новая длина придала Пидж женского очарования. Широ мог бы сказать, что возлюбленная начала казаться старше. Он не сомневался, что и она хотела бы об этом узнать.

— Ага, — наконец произнёс Широ и протянул руки к Пидж, — выглядишь очень мило.

— Спасибо, — ответила она и надела очки, — в смысле, за помощь со стрижкой.

— Ты не обязана меня благодарить, — покачал головой Широ, — но я рад, что смог помочь.

Он подвёл Пидж к зеркалу. Широ стоял достаточно близко для того, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Пидж засияло, стоило ей увидеть собственное отражение. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она в последний раз по-настоящему восхищалась своей внешностью или вообще задумывалась о ней. На миг Широ вспомнил их прошлое, когда Пидж, перед тем как прийти знакомиться с его родителями, часами прихорашивалась перед зеркалом.

— Идём, — отвлёк он Пидж от любования отражением, — остальные наверняка нас уже потеряли.


End file.
